neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaria Annabel Merjurai
Solaria Annabel Merjurai is... A beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes inherited from her grandfather, Zeoticus, and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are cm. Her body is slim due to her weight being low kg. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful pink fur which she also inherited from her mother, that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top also Twin Tails. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Solaria's height is 3 feet 8 inches, giving her a tall slender figure and making her one of the tallest female characters of the series. Biography Although Solaria has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is a Yellow and Mahogany gi, which consists of a gray long-sleeved, jacket (without during spring/summer) but, during mission she switch to a Gi with Light Red shirt and long purple pant. Solaria also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Tergoku. On some rare occasions, Solaria wears glasses when she's deep in thought in her Medical Office, as she feels they make her mind work better despite having perfect eyesight. Solaria initially appears to be feisty, hot-blooded, and quick to anger possibly due to her past of been sexual harass by male Newmen, as she was shown arguing with Tergoku, after he kiss her half dressing and in front of a crowd during a fight to make things even, even going as far as to want him to kill himself just to make up for it. Like Rinka, Solaria shows a sign of dependence toward Tergoku as Solaria will lose her will to fight and lead. Fighting Style Solaria use her twin Katana in a style of Energy Ninjutsu that is useful in fight in Close range combat against Skillful opponents, she can use a wide variety of Healing and, Support arts. She use various Alchemy Arts alongside her Symbol Arts and abilities. Arts  Ninja Flash Slash Lioness Fang Gale Saber Spin Beast Rush Nin Retsu Zan Pulse Claws Triple Slash Screw Lighthing Flame Burst Tornado Dance Beast Buster Mind Burst Roude Nada Shield-WB:2 Ether Charge-WB:2 Wind Wall Charka Wall Etherion Shield Guardian Qi Qi Wall Aura Barrier Resonance Jammer Pentagon Leo Barrier Evo Arts Draco Bolts Charka Burst Twin Tail Rensenga Chidori Claw Celestial Beam Shiva Paw Shiva Edge Shuriken Blade Rensenga Pirouette Razor Claws Warp Zantetsuken Assist Arts Tergoku-Azure. Howling Cannon Alchemy Arts Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Heat Burnout Volcano Pryo Pendulums Magma Pillars Flare Flare Trinity Flare Circle Nova Flare Nova Cannon Inferno Burn Drive Fire Crisis Flare Crisis Inferno Crisis Second Sun Burning Blitz Burning Havoc Mega Explosion Flame Bolt Steam Explosion Gust Fang Wind Blade Wind Cyclone Typhoon Hurricane Storm Blade Storm Razor Storm Trinity Storm Electrofire Storm Volcanic Storm Tornado Cold Wind Ice Wind Frost Typhoon Bizzard Bizzard Disater Final Disater Ultimate Aurora Voltage Sonar Bolt Spark Spark Blitz Voltage Blitz Storm Storm Blitz Storm Fury Lighting Bolt Thunder Havoc Thunder Gale Lighting Quake Stone Sand Twister Quake Tremor Continental Cataylsm Mega Eruption Ivy Ivy Twister Ivy Triton Thorn Rain Blood Thorn Cataylsm Pandemic Planet Pandemic Terra Crash Aqua Douse Blast Douse Cannon Hydro Hydroelectric Hydro Ruinga Venom Water Splash Hazard Ruinous Weather Weather Bombarment Steam Steam Ruinga Steam Twister Steam Blitz Steam Bomb Frost Ice Glacier Glacier Wall Cold Snap Hailstorm Freeze Grand Ocean Symbol Arts Loya Ring Loya Heart Loya Cheer Inbuement Refresh Purity Heal Solar Distortions Nature Nurse Nature Rain Nature Cosmo Healing Circle Fairy Circle Feather Refresh Cleanesing Tsunami Elixir Vitae Pheonix Howl Pheonix Sphere Spirit Resonance Medi Song Sky Blaze Concentrate Adrenaline Rush Titan Wall Psyche Enchant Surge Wave Matter Wall Resilient Aid Swift Speed Quickness Fantasy Space Barrier Mist Trick Trick Room Dimension Space Siren Canceller Miko Hymn of Paradise Miko Hymn of Rest Miko Hymn of Rebirth Miko Hymn of the White Bloom Miko Hymn of the Red Bloom Miko Hymn of the Breeze Miko Hymn of the Siren Gravitronic Path Hidden Arts  Planet Salvation-WB:5 Abilities  Flight Dash Accel Boost Double Accel Boost Side Steps Mirage Step Mirage Assault Mirage Cast Drift Clone Tempest Drift Flash Drift Free Shift Stable Shift Conservative Shift Pandora Mode HP Surge WP Surge Elemental Control Elemental Charge Elemental Armor Temporal Freeze Foresight Advantageous Assault Energy Control Energy Coat Stealth Array Jump Array Barrier Array Illusion Array Landing Teleport Stats Eigtht Great Beast War HP:800-4,538 Atk:63-130 Def:50-120 Psychic:59-122 Brain:44-102 Speed:128-183 The Ao Gold's Challenges-part 1 HP:5,600-31,450 Atk:143-522 Def:134-508 Psychic:140-478 Brain:107-463 Speed:198-794 | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy